kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Demon Monster
Cat Demon Monster(怪猫獣 Kaibyō-jū) is a Cat Demon who got turned into a Machine BEM by Professor Monster. She first appears in episode 8. Her name could also translate as Mysterious Cat Beast or Monster Cat Beast. She is voiced by Hisako Kyōda. Appearance Cat Demon Monster has a black, hairy, humanoid body structure with metal breast. She has long black hair with her cat ears sticking out and has a demonic-looking face. Biography The Cat Demon Monster used to be a black cat who mauled people to death in the old times as needs blood to live. She was feared as a Cat Demon until a samurai kills her. Years later, Professor Monster has her grave dug up and used her remains to revive her as Cat Demon Monster. She starts to Attack humans for their blood until she meets Spider-Man. The two fight against each other until Cat Demon Monster retreats. Professor Monster and Amazoness order her to defeat Spider-Man first, otherwise they won't allow her to drink human blood again. They also tell her to kill an old lady who works at a temple near the cat grave and knows a lot about the Cat Demon. She manages to kill the old lady. When Cat Demon Monster searchs for Spider-Man, she finds him as Takuya. To her, Takuya's face looks a lot like the samurai who killed her, as it turned out that the samurai is Takuya's ancestor, so she attacked him. Takuya manages to escape, but gets scratched, resulting in him getting a fever. Later, Hitomi goes to the cat grave to get a scoop on the Cat Demon. There, Cat Demon Monster appears and tries to kill Hitomi for her blood. Tajuya fortunately arrives as Spider-Man and shoots at Cat Demon Monster with the cannons on his Spider Machine GP-7, causing her to run away. Cat Demon Monster then plans to take a bus full of children hostage to lure out Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Spider-Man discovers a ritual in the temple that the old lady hid that would put the Cat Demon's spirit to rest. He sucessfully performs the ritual and it harms the Cat Demon Monster, resulting in her letting the kids in the bus go. When she confronts Spider-Man at a construction site, she grows into a giant. Spider-Man summons Marveller and transforms into Leopardon. When the two face each other, Cat Demon Monster shows off more of her powers such as Fire Breath and launching her arm, but Spider-Man manages to destroy her with Sword Victor. Powers/Abilities Claws: Being a cat, Cat Demon Monster has sharp claws that can give people fevers even by a scratch. Fire Breath: Cat Demon Monster can spew out flames from her mouth. Detachable Arm: Cat Demon Monster can launch her right arm from her body with a chain still connecting them. Size Change: Since she got transformed into a Machine BEM, Cat Demon Monster gains the Machine BEM's ability tochange their size by will. Trivia *Cat Demon Monster is the first Machine BEM to be female **This also makes her the first to be voiced by a female voice actress, Hisako Kyōda, instead of Shōzō Iizuka. Category:Robot Kaijin Category:Feline Kaijin Category:Undead Kaijin Category:Female Kaijin